


Late

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita Skeeter and Madam Rosmerta talk about an article in the Daily Prophet. FEMMESLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

_Rita Skeeter is a vile, horrid woman who writes nasty articles that are little more than unsubstantiated gossip._

" _She's heartless. If she even has a heart, it's as cold as ice," says one witch found in Flourish and Blotts._

" _She's unfeeling and uncaring," says a disgruntled wizard in the Leaky Cauldron._

 _Clearly a Slytherin, Rita maintains her invulnerable attitude as well as her icy demeanor._

" _That monster is incapable of any human emotions!" an angry witch told me before practically flattening me to get away from the subject of Rita Skeeter._

Rita crossed her legs and situated her emerald green satin robe as she scoffed at the latest article written about her.

As the anonymous author had written, she wrote mostly unfounded gossip, and she knew it. This was bound to get under the skin of some.

"Ro, darling," Rita called. "Would you like to hear the truth about your lover?"

Rosmerta walked in from the kitchen carrying two cups of tea and a book under her arm. "What? What do they say about that 'wretched Skeeter woman'?" Rosmerta asked, giving Rita her cup of tea and taking the seat opposite her.

"Evidently, I am 'heartless.' And, if I even have a heart, it's 'as cold as ice.'" Rita quoted. "Oh! And I thought you would like to know I'm 'incapable of any human emotions.'"

"That all?" Rosmerta asked, unfazed as she pulled her feet onto the chair and covered her legs with her puffy lavender robe. She opened her book and flicked pages, trying to find her spot.

Rita's eyes scanned the page. "I'm 'unfeeling and uncaring.'"

Rosmerta snorted into her cup as she lifted it to take a sip. "Didn't seem so 'unfeeling' last night," she muttered playfully into her cup, wanting Rita to hear.

Rita scowled and feigned anger, which only succeeded in making Rosmerta laugh harder.

"Oh, stop," Rosmerta laughed.

"Or what," Rita asked, getting up. She had an undeniably mischievous glint in her eyes that Rosmerta knew too well.

"We don't have time for any of your games, Rita," Rosmerta said as she struggled to remain serious. "I have to open the pub."

Rita had now crossed the distance between them and sat herself on Rosmerta's lap. "Be late," she purred seductively into her lover's ear.

"Rita, you know I can't. I'm the owner!"

"Then it's not late," Rita purred as she trailed her hand along the other woman's cheek.

"Why, Miss Skeeter, are you trying to seduce me?" Rosmerta asked teasingly.

Rita leaned in close. "Always," she whispered in Rosmerta's ear.

Many miles away and several hours later, swarms of children were standing around the entrance to The Three Broomsticks as they anxiously awaited for Madam Rosmerta to open.

"Where is she?" whined Ron. "We only have another three hours before we have to return to Hogwarts.


End file.
